


Dripping like Ichor

by NocturnalHare, Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Darker Tones, Everyone is a lot more stressed, Guilmon's natural mega form is Megidramon, Kazu is a much bigger bully and doesn't get a reality check for awhile, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So as a general scale; Takato has been aged up to 14, Tags May Change, That's the center point of like half this au, The family life isn't bad but it's not as hands on as in canon, The kids are aged up a few years, alternative characterization, and the youngest is Mako and Ai at 6, because I didnt want to write 12 year olds in a darker tone than Tamers already is, the oldest is Ryou at 16, what if au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalHare/pseuds/NocturnalHare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: An AU where Tamers already dark tones are more prevalent at the start and everyone is a bit more on edge. Kazu is more of a bully, Takato has more of a temper, and instead of Gallantmon, Megidramon is Guilmon's mega form.This is going to be a dark AU and especially at the start a lot of stuff is going to be different but the core ideas are still there and the kids will have arcs and learn to not be mean (cough Kazu.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dripping like Ichor

**Author's Note:**

> My co-author Hollow wrote the Calumon scene at the start and helped with other details throughout this chapter! Be sure to check out their profile since they write A Lot more digific than I do

In a sea of data, a small, white creature ran. Running and running and never stopping. Chasing it was a much larger, armored digimon, its armor a pale gray while their helmet had a plume of blue hair; golden metal wings and helmet adding to its menacing appearance. 

“Get away!” the smaller creature shouted, in between breaths. “Someone help me!” Scrambling even further, they ran in wild directions, not thinking of where to _go_ , just that they had to get away. A stray part of the yellowish circuit-board like ground caught under their foot and they tripped, sprawling onto the ground. Fear shot through their veins, and they looked up at their pursuer with wide, terrified eyes.

  
  


Suddenly something slammed into the armored dragon-creature - an even larger creature, with blackish-purple scales save for the white of its underbelly, claws that same white, green spines along its back, red markings along its body, and blue eyes. It and the grey-armored creature wrestled back and forth, while the much smaller original creature was frozen in place. Before their eyes, the armored dragon bit into the dinosaur’s throat once, twice, and a third time, until the dinosaur screeched and energy exploded outward from where their body had been. The small creature was thrown backwards, large ears extended outwards as far as possible so that they might slow their descent in the air.

As they watched from their new vantage point, the dinosaur had grown, black-purple scales turned grey and pieces of metal covering their body, with cables also attached. The now-larger dinosaur slammed their hand onto the body of the armored-dragon, who crumbled into data that danced in the air for the few seconds that the large-eared creature could see it. 

They were thrown into the blue-gridded sky, farther and farther away from where they had been. With a sudden removal of the pressure that they hadn’t noticed had been building around them, the creature found themself in a strange, and much _louder_ place. Something large and whirring flew by them, and they tumbled in the air for a few moments before turning back to look at it. Whatever the strange thing was, it was much bigger than they were, with a round body, some strange spinning - wing? at the very top, with a short tail behind it.

  
  


They looked down. Below them were strange, strange things. Tall glass and metal structures that reached into the sky, and small rectangular things moving below them on dark grey lines. “Culumon is in trouble, culu. . .'' They told themself, as the gravity of their strange and unfamiliar location began to hit them.

~~~

A loud groan of despair echoes out of a dinosaur shaped playground hut into the clouded sky and rain. “Again Kazu? Geez are you ever gonna get sick of using the same ‘special move’ again and again?” A young man protested as he slapped down his cards depicting monsters and angels in battle ready poses.  
“I’ll stop using it when it stops working dust-for-brains!” Another young man replied with a smug grin and proud stance. This spiky-haired young man was Kazu. Who else would it be?

“You’re no fun using the same cheap tricks!” Takato snapped back. He had always found it frustrating playing a few rounds with Kazu and no matter who he switched out, Kazu would always end the game with the same dumb tactics!  
“Hey watch it Takato! Be glad I even waste my time playing with a chump like you!” Kazu snapped back. “I could go to the park or the card store and play with anyone else and you’d be stuck playing with Kenta and he’s even worse than you!” He’d continued, motioning to Kenta who was between the two of them, watching the match. He was supposed to act like a ref of sorts but he was too much of a wuss to go against whatever Kazu said.

Kenta had flinched when he was dragged into the argument. Takato almost felt bad for him, but his primary thought was that it wasn’t his fault Kenta never tried standing up for himself. “H-Hey I’m not that bad..” Kenta muttered in return, sinking into himself.

“Oh shut up Kenta, you haven’t even played against either of us in a month!” Kazu snapped at Kenta. At least they had tried to defend themselves a little. 

“Well it’s not like you’ve given him the chance to Kazu! You’re always hogging the games and taking our cards with unfair matches!” Takato yelled out. If Kenta couldn’t even try to defend himself the least Takato could do was to try and defend them both from a mutual enemy. Takato had stood up at that point, his cards scattered across the floor, and a few that had fallen to the playground mulch outside the dino hut.

“Oh yeah? And who’s the one who accepts those bet matches huh? You get possessed by a gambling addict every time I ask, or something Takato?” Kazu snarled back. Takato didn’t remember when, but Kazu had also stood up and leaned over the match board. He always had to have the higher ground with everything. 

“You hardly give us a choice! It’s either we take the chance or you just snatch them when we aren’t looking or just bully us out of them!”

“Oh don’t be such a wuss Takato! Boo hoo I lost my poor cards that I can’t even use right! They’re better in my hands anyways!” 

“I’M NOT A WUSS!” 

Takato had stepped forwards as he yelled, knocking over his box of cards to the ground outside the dino hut. In the charged quiet, the bell calling for students to get to class rang. “Aw nuts,” Takato muttered, his fists clenched at his sides.

“Good job idiot, have fun cleaning up all your chump cards!” Kazu exclaimed as he jumped down and grabbed his bag, stepping on Takato’s cards as he went. “C’mon Kenta!”

Takato looked at Kenta as he shuffled towards the edge to hop down. “You’re not gonna help me clean up?” He asked, less accusing than anything he’d ever say to Kazu.

Kenta looked away, his ears turning pink. They always did that when he got embarrassed, he should really get a longer hair cut if he wants to hide it better. “I-I’m sorry Takato.. I don’t wanna make Kazu anymore upset,” he replied. Takato sighed and sat down to gather up the stuff still in the dino hut.

“Don’t worry about it Kenta. Go catch up with Prince Ego before his temper runs out again.” He had replied, stacking his cards away from Kazu’s that he had left. _‘I would be an idiot to try and touch them and add them to my stack, even if a good handful were originally mine,’_ Takato thought to himself. 

While he folded up the match board, Kenta slipped off the edge with another apology, grabbing his bag before running after Kazu and leaving Takato as the last one to deal with the mess. Like usual.

Again, he was stuck cleaning up. Of course he did cause this mess this time but still, half this stuff wasn’t even his! Again he was pushed around by Kazu and again Kenta had been too scared to even offer his help later. Takato wiped at his face as his shoulders started to quiver at his thoughts. 

“It’s not fair! It’s not fair that Kazu gets to sit on his high horse and just! Bully us and puppet us around for his entertainment!” Takato yelled out to no one in particular, as he gathered up his cards and hopped down to the mulch to get the rest of his cards, put them in his tin box along with the card scanner that had been in his pocket. 

“If only digimon were real! If only I got my own awesome digivice and was a digidestined! That sure would show Kazu! There’s no way someone like him would get a digivice and even if he did I’d still have the coolest digimon ever!” At this point Takato was rambling to himself, a determined grin on his face as he plopped the cards he had used in the match in the box before grabbing the next batch of cards on the ground outside.

He had continued rambling to himself and going through his cards before he saw something bright blue under them. “Huh? Did one of Kazu’s cards get mixed up with mine by accident?” Takato asked himself as he picked up the card. It sent a short tingle up his hand, like a jolt of static electricity. He looked it over, turning it forwards and back and looking at every inch. As he tilted it, what looked like a holographic dinosaur appeared and disappeared.  
“A holographic card? Did they just start printing these or something? I wonder what its game value is..” Takato wondered, as he grabbed his card reader and held it up to the mysterious new card. He carefully lined it up to have as little a chance of breaking it as possible. 

Surprisingly, electrical shocks arched and followed the card down as it got scanned, zapping at Takato’s fingers. The card reader glitched out, tons of numbers rolling past on the screen until it was complete nonsense. Takato had dropped the blue card into the box as soon as he had finished scanning it through, the card reader getting dropped in as well soon after.  
“Ah- ow ow ow what the heck?” Takato muttered as he tried to shake out the tingling sting in his fingers and hand thanks to arches of electricity that had hit him. “Aw nuts I broke my card reader! There’s no way this thing is gonna work now, it’s still trying to output a value!” Takato exclaimed. Then the second bell rang and Takato perked up in panic.  
“Aw _nuts_! I’m gonna be so late!” He exclaimed as he shoveled the rest of the cards into his tin box, popped the top back on, and tossed it back into the dino hut before grabbing his backpack and bolting towards the school.

 _‘Who cares about that broken card reader? Miss Asaji is gonna kill me for being so late!’_ Takato thought to himself as he ran faster than he probably has ever in his life.


End file.
